The blue Peridot
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Rose didn't just find Amethyst in the Kindergarten but also another gem. The tv series with my oc involved pretty much. Enjoy! also please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Steven Universe only my oc plus though she is a Peridot she does not look like THE Peridot she is blue but anyway she will be described so on with the story!**

Darkness. That was all I could see I felt claustrophobic all around me I could feel solid ground I pushed against it until the ground in front of me crumbled in front of me, making me fall to the floor. I looked down and inspected my body I was very small and my skin was a light blue. I had elbow length dark blue hair and neon purple eyes and my clothes was a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue waist coat over a black tank top. On my forehead was a medium sized dark blue Peridot which I felt I looked around and saw that I was in an abandoned I was starting to feel scared one minute into existing and I was all alone. Suddenly, I heard movement close by I walked over to it and saw a small Amethyst running around when she saw me stopping suddenly. She walked up to me and smiled.

"Hi there you must of just popped up! I was waiting for you to arrive when I saw your gem in the wall" ' _that's why the earth was so easy to get out my way_ ' She smiled again as I nodded. "My name is Amethyst and by your gem you look like a Peridot" I nodded when we suddenly heard a noise. "stay behind me" I did as instructed when we hid behind a rock and after a few seconds we saw a very tall female gem walk up to us. She was a pink Quarts and had a white dress on and large pink hair she smiled at us very kindly and kneeled down.

"Hello there children. How long have you been here for?" Amethyst seemed wary on this new gem so I spoke up.

"Well I only just woke up but I don't think Amethyst has been here long" The Quarts smiled and then introduced herself.

"well my name is Rose Quarts I am the leader of the Crystal gems. I come here every now and then to see if any other gems like yourself have emerged as this place has been abandoned for many years now" She continued. "Would you two like to come with me and join my group to defend the earth?" I looked at Amethyst who nodded and I nodded back. We were soon in what Rose called their temple and introduced to the other's there was Pearl, Garnet and there was one last one called Bismuth who was in the Forge at the moment. After introduction Pearl had walked up to me saying.

"It's a good thing that you arrived we really need your help with this piece of technology" She lead me to a wired looking device I couldn't understand it what so ever. I told her this but she looked confused. "But your a Peridot you should-" Rose quickly cut her off.

"Peridot may I have a word" I walked to Rose who lead me to a warp pad taking me to a place which had lava and water close by. "Peridot I believe you are much different to the others out there. But that is fine no matter what people tell you, you were created amazing" She gently rubbed my gem. "I have never seen a blue Peridot. Hmm how about we call you BP for short?" I nodded liking that so much better. "I have brought you here as I believe you could help us a lot here" We walked up a large amount of stairs into a dimly lit room which Rose called the Forge. Inside was Bismuth who was making a weapon. "Bismuth, I think I have brought you a protégé" Bismuth looked down and me smiling.

"Rose, I don't mean no disrespect but she's a Peridot, a blue one true, but they're meant for-" Again Rose cut her off. I was starting to wonder why she wouldn't let them say what a Peridot was used for. Bismuth smiled and lifted her hands up in a mock surrender. "Okay then, short stuff, let's see what you got" I suddenly felt nervous as I haven't even seen any weapon let alone make one I looked to Rose who gave me a reassuring smile. I walked to a large pot and it had flame sparks in suddenly a weapon design popped in my head I reached up trying to grab some but couldn't. I suddenly felt someone lifting me up I looked back and saw Bismuth helping me. After I grabbed what I needed I started to work but after I heated it up in the lava to be able to bend it I couldn't lift it to the water to cool it down. I instinclty raised my hand and suddenly the water came to me in a trail wrapping around the sword. After the sword was made I flung the fire sparks on it and dragged it to Bismuth who became shocked that when she readied it, it ignited. She smiled at me and then to Rose. "I think she's gonna be just fine"

~Time skip~

I was a few years, 100 years, old now and I had grown attached to Bismuth but also to the other Gems. Rose had become like my mother, Pearl like my best friend, Garnet (Ruby and Sapphire) the loving and protective aunt and Amethyst was like my older sister we both felt guilty when we heard that we were created by harming the earth but then we vowed to protect it no matter the cost. On this day I was going to go to the Forge when Rose warped in with a sad look on her face she was holding her stomach and I became instantly worrid. You see in the past years a human had fallen in love with Rose and she had fallen for him and only about 6 months ago she told us that she was going to have a child. We were extremely upset as she would have to give up her form for the child to live but we would love it none the same. So when I saw her hand near her stomach I ran up to her asking.

"Rose are you okay? is the baby okay?" Rose smiled.

"we are both fine. But Bismuth she-... she's disappeared" I went silent. "She wasn't in the forge and I don't know what's happened to her" Months went by and soon came the date that Steven would arrive. A bright light appeared and with that Rose was gone and in her place a small baby boy was there we all mourned for Rose but after a few days I needed to get away. I wanted to see how Greg and the baby was. When I came across Greg's van I knocked until Greg popped out holding Steven when he saw me he smiled and sat down.

"You wanna hold him?" I just nodded but gently held him he slowly opened his eyes and smiled laughing I felt tears fall from my eyes as I placed my gem to his forehead.

"No matter what I will always protect you"


	2. Gem glow

Steven was now 14 years old and throughout all of them years I helped Greg in anyway I could to raise Steven like a big sister. I learnt a lot of things about raising a human. I also kept on making weapons in the forge for the gems but they all had their own weapons so any weapon I made was put in storage or I would train with it. After a few years of making the weapons Garnet helped me find my perfect weapon. In the end I was mastered in fighting with a weapon called Tiger claws they were black gloves with long claws that were as sharp as swords.

On this day I was in my room and was drawing up some new weapon designs to make the next time I was at the forge and had a free minute. I never really told the others were the forge was as it was only ever me, Rose or Bismuth there so I wanted it to stay that way I might invite Steven sometime but for now it was to be my home away from home. As I was placing the design away in a cupboard I heard fighting. I opened my door and saw Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet all fighting a horde of Centipeetles as I entered the room one lunged at me but I summonded my claws and sliced it in half. As we kept fighting I looked at the door and saw Steven walk in with a, mini-freezer?, on his back.

"Hey, guys! You won't believe this!" Suddenly a Centipeetle attack Steven I go to attack it when Amethyst uses her whip to yank it off.

"'Sup, Steven?" She then turns to me flinging the Centipeetle at me as I slice it in half. We keep on fighting off the creatures when Steven asks.

"Awesome! What are these things?" Pearl lifts up a Centipeetle.

"Ugh! Sorry, Steven. We'll get these Centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple." I add in at this point.

"They're basically a gem version of a centipede for the humans. A real pest" But Steven looked at it like it was cute. I will give him it they can be cute when they aren't trying to kill you.

"Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool" The Centipeetle at that point spits acid on the floor leaving a giant hole from across the room I see Amethyst poof another one of the creatures but then she speaks up whilst picking her nose.

"Um, you guys? These things don't have gems" I think for a minute.

"Then there must be something stronger close by surely" Garnet walks next to me nodding.

"BP is right there must be a mother somewhere nearby" A Centipeetle sneaks up beside her and she just punches it causing it to poof. Pearl then speaks up.

"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt" Steven then looks very excited asking.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Can I?! can I?!" I would love for Steven to come on these missions all the time but as Pearl was gonna say he has no way to protect himself. I would sometimes stay with him to keep him company if the other gems didn't need me there but I would love for Steven to join us.

"Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem," Pearl snaps a Centipeetle's neck whilst talking. " _we'll_ take care of protecting humanity, okay?" Steven looks down disappointed.

"Aw, man" He notices that a Centipeetle is raiding the fridge. "Hey! Get out of there! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Aw! they got into everything! Not cool!" Garnet goes to poof it but she see's that I want to take this one so lets me poof it as every time that I can practice my fighting is always good. That was when Steven notices our little surprise for him we managed to get a tonne of his favourite ice cream whilst he was out as the rest had stopped being made. "No way. I-it can't be! Wha-where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!" Pearl walked up smiling.

"Well, we heard that, too, and since they're your favourite..." Amethyst jumped on the counter near Steven saying.

"We went out and _stole_ a bunch" Pearl grunts at Amethyst angrily saying.

"I went back and _paid_ for them" Garnet walks up to us saying.

"The whole thing was _my_ idea" She then retracts her gauntlets back into her gems and I follow suit. But Amethyst argues.

"It was _everyone_ 's idea."

"Not really" I shove my thumb in Garnet's direction.

"Gotta go with Garnet here Amethyst since when do we come up with ideas like this?" Peal rolls her eyes as Amethyst smirks nodding.

"All that matters is that Steven is happy"

 **Oohhhh!**  
 **He's a frozen treat with an all new taste!**  
 **'Cause he came to this planet from outer space!**  
 **A refugee of an interstellar war!**  
 **Bust now he's at your local grocery store!**  
 **Cookie cat!**  
 **He's a pet for your tummy!**  
 **Cookie cat!**  
 **He's super duper yummy!**  
 **Cookie Cat!**  
 **He left his family behind**  
 **Cookie Caaat!**  
 **Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!**

After Steven had finished singing the theme song for the Cookie cats we all burst out laughing but afterwards we clapped for his little performance.

"I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one. Hello, old friend" He then takes a bite into one. "Oh, so good!" Our eyes widened when Steven's gem suddenly began to glow but Steven had not noticed this as he kept talking. "I like to eat the ears first" Amethyst see's that Steven has not noticed and said.

"Uh, Steven..." That was when she pointed to his gem making him look down.

"Wha-? My gem!" Amethyst jumped down and exclaimed excitedly.

"Quick, try and summon your weapon!" I could see in Steven's eyes that he really wanted to but he had not been trained on how to do so, so he wouldn't be able to just yet.

"I don't know how! Ah, its fading! How do I make it come back?!" Pearl noticed that Steven is beginning to panic so she goes up to him saying.

"Calm down, Steven. Breathe, don't force it" I smile reassuringly.

"Yeah Steven, deep breaths, you don't wanna faint on us" Amethyst nods and adds in.

"Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either" I laugh a bit at this and then laugh a bit more when Garnet adds.

"Please, don't" the gem glow begins to fade away making a collective sigh from all of us Steven looks a bit disappointed saying.

"Ah, I was really close that time! Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?" Pearl seems really excited saying in a singsong voice.

"Oh, I'll go first!" Pearl then took Steven away to try and teach him how to summon his weapon. I went and sat down on the sofa thinking of new designs I could add to my newest weapons designs. A few hours went by and each of the gems had tried to teach Steven how to summon his weapon but none had succeded. That was when he came and sat next to me saying nothing until I said.

"Yes, Steven?" He then lifted both his arms up and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Can you teach me, BP?" I looked at my hands wondering why he would want me to teach him.

"Well, I can't tell you much Steven. Except when I summon my weapons it just feels right and that it comes as an impulse" I don't think this helped Steven as a few minutes later he had us in positions that we were had shown him the Cookie cats.

"I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So...he then points to certain places. Garnet and Amethyst were here. BP you were stood here next to me and Pearl was next to the fridge. Hmm. Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?" Amethyst looks at Steven with a 'really?' face.

"Okay, your majesty" she then crosses her arms and Steven continues.

"And Pearl, your foot was like this" He then moves her foot at the angle that it was. Pearl looked unconvinced.

"I don't think it works this way, Steven" But Steven was not listening as he went up to Garnet.

"Garnet, uh..." He then moved her face upwards. "Yeah. Oh and BP you had your arm right here" He then placed my hand on my hip as it was before. "Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh, wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's. Aww, it was funnier last time. Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem" I looked sadly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder as Pearl bent down next to Steven

"Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are" I nod.

"yeah Steven no matter what you'll always be a Crystal Gem" Amethyst nodded.

"And you're fun to have around, even if your gem _**is**_ useless" Myself and Pearl both glare at Amethyst I don't normally glare at her but she shouldn't say that kind of thing to Steven. "I... mean, you're one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you!" Garnet nods but Steven still seems upset.

"Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I've still got... Cookie Cat!" he then takes a bite. "Mmm, so good" Steven's gem suddenly began to glow and he summoned his shield we all gasped at it Pearl says amazed.

"Steven, it's a shield!" Steven looked at it surprised.

"Whoa, what?! I get a shield?! Oooh... yeah!" He accidentally launches his shield which ricochets around the room and resulting in the TV being broken. Amethyst bursts out laughing as I duck my head trying not to get hit by the out of control shield.

"Huh? Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" Pearl picked up a wrapper asking.

"What's _in_ these things?" I shake my head.

"I dread to think Pearl" Suddenly the house begins to rumble making Steven ask.

"What was that?" We run outside and see the Mother Centipeetle and several other Centipeetles crawl up the temple Garnet sees this and exclaims.

"It's the Mother!" she swiftly leaps toward it I follow Garnet summoning my weapons. We chase the Mother, which leads us back to the Temple where she suddenly attacks us. We quickly take cover behind a broken hand statue as acid begins to pour over the side. Amethyst looks at us saying.

"We could really use Steven's _shield_ right about now!" I nod in agreement but just as we think we are going to be poofed I hear Steven yelling.

"Leave them alone!" We look over as Steven eats a Cookie cat and tries to activate his powers when nothing happens. He is forced to retreat back with the Mother gaining on him Pearl yells.

"We need to save Steven!" The mother is still gaining on Steven when Garnet quickly holds back the Mother's pincers. I see Garnet begin to struggle so I leap forward and slash my claws in her back making her wraith in pain but she suddenly flung me off making me roll across the ground. When I look back up I see that Steven has thrown his mini-freezer at the Mother, shocking her making her screech in pain. Myself along with the other Gems summon our weapons and attack the Mother until we manage to destroy her Garnet quickly grabs the falling gem and bubbles it away. I walk up to Steven hearing him talk to himself.

"Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats. I'll always remember the time we spent together" His stomach rumbles slightly. "Shh, hush now" Amethyst notices Steven's eyes welling up.

"Are you crying?" Steven rubs his eyes and shouts.

"Only a little!" Myself and Amethyst both laugh and Amethyst says.

"Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream" I nod.

"Yeah, though that would be awesome if they did" Pearl rolls her eyes and says.

"Of course they don't come from ice cream. Don't worry, Steven, I'm sure some day you'll figure out how to activate your gem" Garnet walks forward smiling and adds.

"Yes, in your own Steven-y way" Steven smiles.

"I'm okay guys. I just-" His stomach rumbles again. "Ugh, I think I ate too many Cookie Cats" We all laugh thinking he just had a bit of stomach-ache when he suddenly retched on the floor. I gasped and quickly went big sister mode by rubbing his back soothingly he tried to assure me he was fine but I insisted that he went back to the house and relax I even made him the offer of playing some video games with him. He smiled and nodded so we all went home and that was how we spent the rest of the evening.


	3. Laser light cannon

On this warm day Steven had invited myself, and Amethyst to go down to the Fry shop to get some frybits when we arrived Steven called out to the owner, Fryman.

"Hey, Fryman, give me the bits!" But at the point Fryman flips the sign from 'open' to 'close'.

"Steven! We're closed "Steven looks disappointed.

"Aww, what?" Amethyst sees the disappointment and hits the counter even making me flinch.

"Give 'em the bits!" She then continuesly chants the words 'the bits' again and again I see that Steven has joined in so I shrug my shoulders and join in the chanting whilst also banging on the counter. *chants while continuously hitting the counter.

"The BITS! The BITS! The BITS!" Fryman notices that we aren't giving up soon she he raises his hands.

"Okay, okay! Take it easy on the counter, will ya?" He goes back into the kitchen are to cook the fry bits we see our victory and high five each other. Fryman soon returns holding a bag of fry bits.

"I can give you actual fries if you want." Steven smiles.

"Just the bits, please" Steven then takes the bag and thanks him. As we are walking back towards the temple we share the bits between each other Steven notices the sunset and says. "Ah, sunset, my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the _second sun_ gets bigger and bigger in the sky" I raised my eyebrow confused but Amethyst laughs.

"Yeah, that big hot second su-" She gaps and I look at where she is looking at noticing the Red Eye. "Oh no, what is _that_ doing here?" I looked to Amethyst.

"I thought they wouldn't return Amethyst" She just kept on looking at the Red Eye as Steven asked.

"What is it?" Amethyst didn't answer but she picked Steven up and began running towards the beach as she does so she makes Steven drop his Fry bits. I see this and pick them up and run after them both. We soon arrive next to Pearl and Garnet who are looking at the Red Eye through a telescope Pearl looks at us in her normal angry face.

"Where were you?" Amethyst places Steven down at this point I hand Steven back his food, who smiles happily thanking me. He then goes to the telescope.

"Oh, can I see?" He looks into telescope exclaiming. "Woah. It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!" Pearl seems to get unnecessarily angry at this.

 _"NOT_ awesome! It's a Red Eye!" Steven seems shocked/scared at this but he doesn't really know what this means.

"A Red Eye?! It's going to infect us all!" I tried to hide my laughter but as Garnet explains that he is mixing that up for Pink eye I couldn't help but laugh Pearl sighed and explained.

"It's going to crash into Beach City and _crush_ us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We _have_ to stop it" I looked at her amazed at what she was saying a Steven asked.

"What are we going to do?" Garnet adjusts her visor and says.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz" Steven lifts his shirt so we could see his gem.

"My mom?" Amethyst moans angrily.

"If Rose were here, this would be _so_ easy." Pearl nods agreeing.

"I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution." I place a hand on Steven's shoulder every time the other gems say about 'if Rose was here' I could tell Steven felt guilty as if it was his fault that she wasn't here anymore. I looked at Steven and to the others and whisper to Steven.

"Well so what we have you Steven and I know you can help us" He smiled at me and I smile back.

"If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day!" I nodded but noticed no one else was agreeing. "Huh? Eah?!" Pearl sugar-coats her opinion of Greg even though we all know how she really feels about him.

"Greg is... _nice_ , Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like _him_ with such a powerful weapon." Amethyst walks next to Steven.

"Your dad is kind of a mess, Steven" She then puts a hand on his shoulder Pearl glares at Amethyst exclaiming.

"AMETHYST!" Amethyst shrugged.

"I'm just sayin', even if she _did_ leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now" Garnet nodded.

"True." Steven shuck his head.

"No way, I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him" Garnet seemed unsure and said.

"We can handle this, Steven" She looks to Amethyst. "Ready?" Garnet picks her up and tosses her at the Red Eye but nothing happens except Amethyst falls in the ocean. Steven begins to walk away.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go" I look to Steven who is looking at me hopingly.

"I'm gonna go with Steven guys" I follow Steven to his dad's van. He began to bang on the doors.

"Dad, it's me! Dad, are you in there? Wake up! We have to save... the— WORLD!" He then climbs on the van jumping he gives me his hand and we jump on the van. "Dad!" We suddenly trip and set off the car alarm. This makes Greg jump out of the van with a waffle iron.

" Who's there? I have a waffle iron!" Steven smiles at his dad from the top of the van.

"Dad, it's me!" Greg looks up.

"Steven? BP?" We both jump down and Steven hugs his dad. "I almost waffled your faces! What are you doing up so late?" Steven looks confused.

"What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago" Greg blushes a bit explaining.

"Oh, heh. It was a... slow day at the car wash. Anyway, what's up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life?" This time Steven blushes making me smile as it was nice to see how close he was to his father.

"No! I need the light cannon that belonged to Mom, to blow up that eyeball!" he then points to the Red Eye which I notice has gotten closer. At this Greg asked us confused.

"Eyeball?" Steven again points at the eyeball yelling.

 _"That_!" Greg at this point sees Amethyst being loped at the Red Eye.

"Wait, is that a magical thing? The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It... it could be dangerous or interfere with what's left of my hair" I laugh at this, this must of been Pearl's way of getting Greg to stay away from her.

"But they need Mom's cannon. You've gotta know where it is, like a cave dungeon or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean!" Greg thought for a minute before saying.

"Well, I don't know about all that. But I have an idea where it might be." We all get into the van and drive to a U-Store place as we exited Steven exclaims excitedly.

"A magical storage unit!" He rushes ahead of us making me and Greg chuckle.

"Ha, not exactly. But some would say there's magic inside" He winks at us both but we look at each other and then back to Greg with a clueless look. "It's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. If it's anywhere, it'll be in here." Greg opens the door and it reveals that the shed has been filled to the brim with boxes and other forms of clutter. Steven looks at the mass saying,

"If I'm going in there, I'm gonna need some gear." He ties a flashlight to his head with a sock and then ties an eclectic cord around his waist. "Here I go" I go next to Steven.

"Hang on there, I'm coming with you I'm small enough as well" Steven smiles as I use my gem as a torch as we head in Greg yells.

"Good luck!" We both crawl into the shed looking around Steven exclaims.

"Woah, cool! It's like a dad museum" we go deeper in and we see an object, which Steven sees yelling. "There it is!" He pulls it but it just happens to be some golf clubs he looks at them confused and asked Greg. "Do you golf?"

"Eh, I'd like to think of myself as someone who would golf... eventually." Steven continues to look around as do I but I find nothing when I hear Steven fire something I jump but see that he had just fired a shirt cannon. I walk up to the box he is at and pull out some CD's.

"Hey, there's a bunch of copies of your old CD!" Steven yells whilst pulling some out I pull one out that I remember Rose use to talk none stop about and store it away for later. I tune back into their conversation when Greg was talking about the concert that Rose went to.

"When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except—" Steven cut him off yelling.

"An ALLIGATOR!" Greg laughed.

"No, it was your mother" I smile.

"I remember that night, she came back so excited she talked none stop about it all night" Steven and myself go deeper as Steven laughs a bit.

"Hahaha, I know" Greg continues.

"And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don't know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old _dope_ like me." As we are crawling Steven accidentally broke a photo frame of Greg and Rose and gasped.

"Uh, Dad, I broke a photo." I picked up the photo and looked at it and looked at Steven.

"Um, Steven, could I take this please I would like to put it in a new frame at the temple" Steven smiled and nodded.

"Sure BP, it's cool" I folded it up and we kept moving. We soon see a glow and we run up to it and I place a hand to it feeling the cold material and wondered how many times Rose used this. I never saw Rose use this as I was mainly always with Bismuth when Rose was with us but I could only imagine the battles she fought with this. Steven ties the cord around the cannon and yells to Greg.

"Get the van!" Greg soon managed to pull it out. "This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!" Greg looks unsure.

"How? It's too big for the van." At this point a small wagon rolls by and we start to grab onto the cannon. "Easy does it." After nearly tearing my arms out of their sockets we manage to put the cannon into the wagon... kind of. The cannon broke through the bottom and was now being scrapped against the road. Steven looked backwards at the cannon worriedly.

"Is it gonna be okay?" Greg just shrugged.

"If every pork chop were perfect—" At this point I chime in with Steven.

"We wouldn't have hot dogs!" I laugh at their antics but that was when I saw the Red Eye getting closer. Greg noticed it to as he commented.

"That thing's getting huge, it's freaking me out." I looked worriedly at the two.

"We need to get to the beach as fast as we can or we'll all be crushed" Steven looked at me slightly afraid and asked his dad.

"Can't the van go any faster?" Greg managed to get a bit faster but not a lot.

"This _is_ faster." Steven tried to brighten the mood by pulling out his dad's CD saying.

"Don't worry. Come on, let's put on your CD." I see that Greg looks rather embarrassed by his CD saying.

"What? Really? Come on, you've heard it." Steven chuckles.

" _You_ come on." I laugh adding on.

"Literally" I join Steven in singing to his dad's song "Let me drive my van into your heart" all the way to the beach. Despite Pearl's obvious dislike for Greg I enjoyed his company he was funny, kind and a great father for Steven and his singing wasn't to bad either. We soon arrive to the beach and we drag the light cannon forward whilst Steven yelled.

"Hey, guys!" Pearl gasped at the sight of it.

"He _really_ had it!" I saw that Amethyst was jumping in front of Garnet and Pearl yelling.

"We're SAVED!" At this point however the Red Eye's gravity begins to start pulling everything towards it, causing rumbling and destruction to Beach city. Garnet looks from the city back to us.

"We have to use it now." Pearl suddenly looks worried.

"I don't know how it works, it was Rose's!" Steven turns to Greg asking.

"Dad, how do we use it?" Greg shrugs again Pearl looks at Steven.

"Steven, this is serious." She is silent for a second before realizing. "The gem. _You_ have Rose's gem." I sigh and shake my head they always assume that just because Steven has his mum's gem he has all her powers he's only a kid he won't even know how to use them yet. I look up and see that Amethyst has lifted Steven and rubbed him against the cannon. I run up and grab her by her shoulder.

"Come on Amethyst do you really think that was how Rose would of used it? Just put him down" Amethyst lets go of Steven and sighs turning back to Garnet.

"Fine, forget it. Throw _me_ again." Pearl shakes her head.

"That's not going to work." The gravitational pull suddenly intensified and I couldn't stay grounded and could feel that I was beggingin to hover. I yelled in surprise and tried to fight against the pull but it was to strong. Quickly, I felt something wrap around my waist and I saw that Amethyst had wrapped her whip around me and was keeping me from floating off.

"Where do you think your going sis?" I shrugged.

"Oh you know just wanted to hang around" I look over to Steven as he whispers something and suddenly his gem lights up making the cannon unlock. Amethyst yanked me to the ground and I ran over to help lift the cannon up as it fell down. Soon the cannon shoots a rose shaped blast that does an amazing light show before hitting the Red Eye, causing it to explode and sent bits of itself everywhere. Amethyst lays on top of the cannon.

"Steven, you just saved _most_ of Beach City!" Steven yells sorry to the Fryman but he didn't hear Pearl then asks.

"How did you get it to work?" Steven answered simply.

"I just said that thing that Dad always says." Peal looks confused.

"That thing about pork rinds?" Garnet gets rid of her weapons.

"Hot dogs." I add in at this point.

"Also pork chops" Garnet smiled and nodded. I look over to Greg and noticed he tears up.

"Rose..." I walk over to him and place a comforting hand on his arm making him smile. The tide suddenly comes in and washes the van towards teh beach but is still surrounded by water. Greg sees this yelling. "My van!" Steven smiles trying to say.

"It's okay, Dad, if every pork chop were perfect—" Greg cuts him off.

"I LIVE in there!" He rushes towards the van and Steven runs after him. The gems soon help push the van back to land and it wasn't badly damaged. When Steven had fallen asleep I warped to the forge and set to work I had been designing my latest weapon. I loved my claw like weapon but I hated I had to get very close, well not any longer. My newest weapon was a sword of sorts but it was made of normal gems that were naturally found on earth. I had used all of my knowledge to find a way using magic to keep them close together but not having to fuse them together. I looked at a nearby rock and whipped the sword at it the multiple small gems quickly wrapped around it and when I pulled on the hilt the sharp gems turned inwards and crushed the rock. I smiled and made my gem shine bright storing my sword as my weapon.


	4. Cheeseburger Backpack

Since the Red Eye was defeted I had some time to relax so I made some more designs for my weapons and trained a bit more. I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it I saw Steven.

"BP will you come and wait for my parcel with me, please?" I raised my eyebrow but nodded.

"Okay, Steven but what did you order?" He smiled and took my hand leading me to the mailbox.

"You'll see" We sat there waiting for the mailman it was taking a while so Steven began to sing trying to kill the time. "Hey Mr. Postman, bring me a post, bring me the post that I love the most." I smiled at Steven's song when he stopped and we both looked to see that the postman had arrived. "Huh?" Steven gasped softly. "My song came true!" He jumped up excitedly and ran to the postman. "Do you have a package for me today?" Jamie, the postman smiled.

"Hold on" He then opened the bag and looked around. "Let me see what I've got here" He then a package and asked. "Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?" I raised my eyebrow and Steven answered.

"No." I then asked.

"Who even ordered that?" Jamie ignored my question and kept looking until he pulled out an envelope.

"Did you order a jury summons for R.J. Finkle?" Steven now was getting desperate.

"That's not me, I'm Steven." Jamie was finally hit with realisation.

"Oh, right, right, right, Steven!" He then pulls out a package and hands it to Steven."Here it is, Steven Universe." Steven looked at the package excitedly. "Ha! This thing is gonna help me save the world" Myself and Jamie raise our eyebrows and Jamie asked.

"Really? It says it's from Wacky Sacks Supply Company." I then asked.

"How is that gonna help you Steven?" Steven looked up at me and Jamie saying.

"Despite BP here being cool with me on missions, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I don't know how to use my Gem powers—"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"That seems reasonable" Steven then carried on.

"But there are other ways I can help" Jamie looked at his list confused.

"With a Wacky Sack?" Steven then exclaimed.

"Exactly!" I shared an confused expression with Jamie before Jamie turned to Steven.

"Do you know how you can save my world?" He then took out his signature pad. "Sign here, please." Steven then writes his names Jamie explaining. "Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures" Steven gave Jamie a sympathetic look.

"That's awful." I nodded along when we both turned back to the temple when a light glowed from there. Steven yelled excitedly. "Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are back!" I run next to Steven who is holding his package and runs up the stairs. When we entered the house I looked at my three gem friends in confusion as they all seemed to be covered in feathers. Garnet greeted me and Steven as Pearl spoke to Amethyst.

"Amethyst, we do _not_ need that! It's not going to fit in the fridge!" I smirked as Amethyst denied this.

"What? I got this." She slowly slides a tray out of the fridge, spilling the milk and dropping the bagels, she then puts the giant egg in. She then slams the fridge door shut making a cracking noise. I sighed and shuck my hair chuckling. "Oh, man. We can make a big omelet, or a quiche, or big sunny side ups!—" I then ran to her side adding on.

"Or giant pancakes!" Amethyst smiled and nodded eagerly. Pearl makes a face and turns to Steven explaining.

"We fought a giant bird. We're only here for a second, we've got to go back out." Steven stilling holding the package says shocked and almost saddened.

"What?, Why?" Pearl shows a statue that she had with her explaining.

"We have to place this Moon Goddess Statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart! Oh, Steven, you should have seen the spire in its heyday." She projects a hologram of the Sea Spire I look at in awe and stand next to Steven. "It was an oasis for Gems on Earth. It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue" Steven then gets stars in his eyes exclaiming.

"That's perfect!" Pearl looked confused.

"What? Why?" I looked to Steven smiling it was about time he explained what he ordered.

"Because I can help carry it for you in this!" He pulls a backpack out of the package and makes a sound effect to make it seem more dramatic I guess. Pearl looked at it in confusion.

"A hamburger?" I place my hand at her.

"Not just any old hamburger Pearl a Cheeseburger backpack" Steven smiles at me saying.

"Exactly BP it's a Cheeseburger Backpack, shaped like a cheeseburger! Aww, I blew it." He puts it on his shoulder. "I was just going to wear it one day, and you guys would be like, "Dang, Steven, that's so cool." But this is obviously important Gem business." Pearl nodded saying.

"Yes, so you should let us take care of it." Steven looked up exclaiming.

"What? I'm a Gem!" He lifts up his shirt and point to his gemstone but Pearl just said.

"But you've still got a lot to learn" I turned to Pearl saying.

"Then what a better way to help him learn by bringing him with us" Amethyst agreed with me waving her hands saying.

"It'll be educational" Pearl thought for a minute before finally agreeing and handing the statue to Steven.

"You can carry it in your hamburger." Steven took the statue and opened his backpack up.

"Check this out! Everything's a pocket! Even the cheese is a pocket! I could fit a lot more stuff in here. Give me a minute. I'll pack extra supplies." Steven goes to the fridge and puts bagels in his backpack, then he goes to his closet and puts two sweaters, an inflatable raft, and a kite as well. After that, he goes into his room and steps on his stuffed animal and places it in his backpack. I tap my foot jokingly and yell.

"Come on Steven before we leave you behind" Steven then runs to us and steps on the Warp pad next to me we try to warp but the light in the warp doesn't cover Steven's stomach. Amethyst smirks saying.

"Suck it in, Steven!" Steven inhales, pulling his stomach in allowing us to warp to the Sea Spire. Whilst we were in the warp stream Pearl asked Steven.

"Do you remember how to do this?" Steven starts to float but he just laughs as his head goes out of the warp stream. Pearl grabs him saying. "Keep your head in." She then pulls his head back in as we arrive at the Sea Spire. Steven and me look at the Sea spire both of us exclaiming.

"Whoa, the Sea Spire!" The rest of the gems sigh as a piece of the spire falls off. Pearl speaks up sadly.

"It wasn't like this a hundred years ago." Garnet looks around saying.

"I'm sensing structural instability." Steven agrees.

"Oh, yeah." cracks form around him. "That's never good" Pearl sees the cracks yelling. "Gah, Steven!" Pieces begin to fall Steven still unaware the danger he is in asks confused.

"What?" Pearl quickly jumps and saves Steven and they exclaiming.

"Alright, hold on. We're taking Steven back!" She hugs Steven tightly but Steven then leaps off her and takes his stuffed teddy out of his backpack as he messes around with his bear Pearl says agitated. "Steven! This place is your heritage. I want you to stay and help, but you really got to take this seriously! Can you do that, Steven?" Steven nods and says.

"You got it, dude!" He then sticks his tongue out Pearl doesn't look convinced.

"Yesss..." Garnet suddenly cuts in saying.

"Enough, we have to move." We all begin to run up the cliff when Garnet comes to a stop Amethyst asks her.

"What's the hold-up? We can clear this easily." Garnet shuck her head stating.

"No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below." To see if this was true I threw a nearby rock and it was instantly pulled down Pearl looked like she was thinking hard.

"So we can't jump?" Steven suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh, wait!" He pulls out his sweaters from his backpack and Amethyst asks him.

"What are those for?" Steven looks to us explaining.

"They _were_ for keeping warm," He starts to tie them together. "but check it out." Steven then whips one end through the window and catches the other end. He then takes a deep breath and jumps he looks like he is going to get pulled down but he manages to get to the other side unharmed. Amethyst pulled out her whips and grabs Pearl and Garnet and copies Steven. I summon my sword and use it like Amethyst I look down and shake my head the one thing I have always hated was heights I could take on one hundred Homeworld soliders but heights was my worst enemy. Steven looks over to me yelling.

"Don't worry BP you can do it just swing and pull yourself up" I took a deep breath before copying Steven at the top Steven grabbed my arm and pulled me up as I sat down Pearl looked to Steven and said.

"Don't ever do that again!" Steven apologised but Pearl then said. "But it was pretty great." We carry on walking through the Sea Spire all the way Pearl mumbles about how bad the place looks when she sees a creature crawling on one of the statues she slices the statue in half missing the creature Steven walks up to it asking.

"What was that goober?" Pearl seems more calm but I go to Steven saying.

"That Steven was a Crystal Shrimp" Amethyst calls us from up ahead as we meet her we see a ton of Crystal shrimp Pearl gasped saying.

"It's an infestation. And we have to pass through there to get to the top." Steven leans towards one of the Crystal shrimp asking.

"Can't you just squish 'em?" My eyes widen and grab Steven's arm pulling him away as Pearl yells.

"Don't touch that, their shards are deadly!" I let go of Steven's arm and look ahead saying.

"We need to clear a path." Pearl thinks for a minute before project a hologram of Amethyst saying.

"Amethyst, if you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack..." She then projects Garnet on the ceiling carrying on. "And Garnet, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot..." She then projects a large X and carrying on saying. "then BP, you can advance with your..." Just as she shows a projection of me Steven throws two bagels out of his backpack he throws them at two sides of the room the shrimps proceed to follow the bagels and begin to eat them, leaving us a clear path forward. We all cheer Steven praising him for his clever idea when Pearl asks. "Uh, uhh, how did you know that would work?"

"Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do" Steven explains we walk through the now clear path Amethyst chuckles saying.

"You _are_ a shrimp." as we begin to climb the stairs I hear Pearl say.

"I just want everyone to know: my plan would have also worked" We soon get to the top of the staircase I walk forward when I hear a rumbling noise Garnet suddenly yells.

"BP! Watch out!" The wall to the left of me suddenly cracks and forms a small river coming towards me when I suddenly felt someone pull me to safety I saw Steven had grabbed my arm just before the river had hit me I smiled thanking Steven before looking at the river.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask we all look at Steven.

"What? Me?" Garnet smiles asking.

"What have you got?" Amethyst looks at me nodding before we both begin chanting.

"Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!" We soon are all chanting even Pearl was chanting which surprised me he then pulled the raft out and places it in the river. However, it did suddenly begin to float away, it then goes over the side of the Sea Spire making Pearl and Amethyst groan. Garnet suddenly kicks a pillar and one end lands on the other side of the river making us a bridge. Sensing Steven's disappointment Garnet turns to him saying.

"Good idea anyway, Steven" We cross the bridge to the other side and begin to walk up another flight of stairs we finally get to the top, and Steven and myself stare in awe as we approach the pedestal. Pearl looks at explaining.

"Pearl This is it. The Moon Goddess pedestal." We look up to the see the moon is nearly where it is meant to be. "And the moon is almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!" Garnet turns to Steven.

"Steven, the statue." Steven sticks his hand into his backpack and feels around when he doesn't pull it out I ask him.

"Steven what's wrong?" Steven looks at us with a terrified expression.

"I don't have it." We all gasp at this news. "I must have left it on the bed!" We all look at the moon we all knew we had run out of time but Steven attempts to use his stuffed toy as a substitute. The mon blasts a ray of light onto his toy, who flats up towards the moon when it was a few feet up the toy violently shakes making the others apart from Steven to scream. The bear suddenly exploded which did make me scream. The Spire suddenly begins to shake, and a bunch of cracks form in the ground and the waterfall begins to close in on the spire. Garnet looks to us and yells.

"Everyone, keep steady!" Amethyst suddenly falls into Garnet the cracks separates and we are all pushed away from each other. Each piece sinks and soon the ocean is all that is left. I swim to the surface and look around to see the others bobbing on the surface. Steven looks rather sad despite the fact we just outlived that as he said.

"This is all my fault. I broke it." Pearl tries to reassure him by saying.

"No, Steven, the Spire was falling apart when we got here. You handled everything well under pressure. You did great!" Amethyst adds to this by saying.

"Yeah, two out of four of your ideas worked. That's fifty percent." Steven actually looks happy at this saying.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. They can't all be winners." The raft then pops up to the surface we all climb in and I turn to Steven saying.

"Make that 3 out of 4 more than fifty percent now" This made him smile immensely and to add to that Pearl and Amethyst begin to chant Cheeseburger backpack. Garnet spoke up ruining the mood by saying.

"It's a three-hour paddle home." We all went silent at this but Steven reaches into his backpack and gets a bagel asking.

"Anyone want a wet bagel?" I smile and lift my hand up I may not be a Lapis with my water control but I could at least get us home and not paddle for three hours. So we soon got home and went to bed but before I went to my room I looked up and saw Steven I went to the door and before I entered I looked at Steven and said.

"You did good today Steven, I hope you know that"


	5. Together Breakfast

I woke up earlier than I normally would and I was bored out of my wits the others had already left to go do missions so I went to see what Steven was up to when I left my room I saw Steven looking out of his window at the sunrise.

"Hey, Steven, what you up to?" Steven turned to me and said.

"Everyone's out... Guess I'm makin' us breakfast." I chuckled but went with Steven to help him make breakfast. I grabbed the waffles and he grabbed the syrup once the waffles were ready I placed them on the plate and he covered it with syrup. Steven then went to the temple door and began to knock. "Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst? Is anyone home?" He turned back to me but I gave him a determined look.

"Don't worry that just means we have more time to make the breakfast more awesome" I threw Steven a bag of popcorn and watched as he cooked them in the microwave after which he poured the entire bag onto the waffles. Steven then turned to the Warp Pad expecting the others to arrive but they had not so I smiled to him and slowly raised a can of whipped cream making him smile I added the whipped cream on top of the breakfast. Steven looked at the breakfast and smiled.

"Look at you, you are out of control!" I opened the door to the back of the house followed by Steven. "Pearl? Garnet?!" I shuck my head.

"I still don't think their back yet Steven" I followed him back inside and saw him concentrating, carefully placing a strawberry on top of the stack of waffles. He then lifts the breakfast up exclaiming.

"It's done!" He sighs and lies it back on the counter he looks to me. "That thing's too good for us two to eat alone. It's a... "Together Breakfast"". At this point Garnet warps in with a scroll in her hand I smile and wave as Steven gets distracted and falls over. He runs over to Garnet with the Together Breakfast. "Check it out! It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack, so I guess you could say, it's a _balanced breakfast_?" He pulls a face and strains is I couldn't help but laugh at this pun even though it was bad. I looked up to Garnet and explained.

"We worked together to make us all breakfast we kinda hoped that we could all eat together?" Garnet just looked down at us.

"I can't stay. There's business to attend to inside the temple." She then opens the Temple Gate as Steven whines.

"Aw, business? Like what?" Garnet turns back to us.

"I have to burn this." She unfurls the scroll that shows mystic symbols and I could hearing whispering Steven takes a picture with his phone Garnet then takes his phone. "I have to burn _this_ , too." As she leaves the door closes behind her. Steven runs to try and get his phone back but the door refuses to open. He lifts his shirt and presses his gem against the door.

"Door, open, door!" I smiled and opened my mouth to talk when Amethyst bursts into the room in the form of a male police officer she aims a water gun and as she shoots at the Together Breakfast Steven leaps in front of the water. Steven goes back to change his shirt and I zoned out as Amethyst messes with Steven I focus when the door opens and Amethyst shapeshifts back to normal.

"Hey, that's my door!" Pearl exits holding a sword.

"Oh, Amethyst, there you are. Care to explain what one of _my_ swords was doing in _your room_?" I rolled my eyes and then chuckled as Amethyst responded.

"Having a _sword_ party." The two then began to argue when Amethyst ran out back to her room and with that Pearl left as well. I watched as Steven charged to the door but he just missed it as it closed. I raised my eyebrow.

"Steven if you want to go after them why don't we just use my room?" Steven looks up in excitement.

"We can do that?" I shrugged my shoulder.

"Sure, why not?" I felt my gem glow and the door opened to show my room we entered and Steven looked around in awe.

"This is your room?!" I smiled proudly.

"Sure is. It isn't much compared to the others" Steven looked at the bookshelf that held my weapon designs.

"What are these?" I pulled one out and showed it to him.

"Just some weapon designs. I've made tonnes" I opened another showing him it he seemed very impressed by them and I knew that one day I should show him the blacksmiths. I then faced the wall and a door opened up leading us to Pearl's room. When we got in we saw Pearl dancing she performed a short ballet dance and her sword collection appears. She then adds the sword she got from Amethyst back to her collection. As we get closer Steven shouts as loud as he can.

"Hey, Peaaaarl!" Pearl looks down at us startled that Steven was here.

"Steven! What are you doing in here? BP why did you let him come here? You know it's dangerous for him inside the temple." She opens a door behind us to Steven's room but Steven is still determined.

"We're going to have a nice together breakfast, even if I have to get my shoes wet." My eyes widened as he stepped into Pearl's waterfall pool I ran forward as he started to swim. I jumped in and grabbed him by his shirt collar as he started to get pulled into the descending waterfall. I swam against the current but it became to strong and pulled me along with him. We soon end up hitting the floor I look around and sigh.

"We're in Amethyst's room" at this point Amethyst enters our line of sight I saw her flipping over organised junk.

"Better..." I walk with Steven up to Amethyst. "Oh, hey, Steven. Hey, BP. Did you come down the waterfall? Pearl gets so mad that I have her junk, but it's always falling down here." Steven looked around.

"Junk like what?" Amethyst looked around before saying.

"Junk like... you!" She manages to pick me and Steven up making us both laugh. "Imma throw you both in the junk pile!" She suddenly tosses us in a large pile of junk from there we look around as Amethyst says. "Isn't it awful? Pearl organized everything." Steven and I frown at this as Steven says.

"Still looks messy to me." I nod saying.

"Yeah, it looks like no one touched anything in years" Amethyst smiles slightly at that.

"Aw, thanks. I try. Boom!" She yells 'Boom!' whilst kicking over a small pile of junk. This is when she sees the Together Breakfast. "Oh, what's that Steven?" I speak up before Steven however to answer.

"It's a together breakfast. We made it whilst waiting for everyone to get back"

"Alright, snacks!" Amethyst manages to grab the plate but Steven pulls it back.

"No! It's for everyone to eat together. That's the essence of together breakfast."

"Oh... Gimme, gimme!" Amethyst attempts to grab it but I push her back and allow Steven to run away down a corridor. I run after him with Amethyst close behind us. I hear Steven yelling in front of me to Amethyst.

"We have to eat it together!" As we continue to run the twisting corridors I realise we are now upside down until we become right side up again. I look around confused at what just happenend but I try to run faster when I hear Amethyst yelling to us.

"Neither of you can outrun me, we all have short legs!" After more running I stop dead when I see we have made it to the Crystal Heart what worries me more is that Steven has jumped onto it and is clinging to it. Amethyst runs next to me exclaiming to Steven.

"Hey, wait a second!" I raise my hands in a calming manner.

"Steven, trust me when I say you really shouldn't be on there" At this point Pearl enters from the other

"Steven, there you are!" Steven doesn't know how much of dangerous position he is in as he says.

"Pearl, sweet. Four out of Five." At this point Pearl notices what Steven is clinging to and instantly becomes worried.

"Oh, oh! Steven, be careful! You _really_ shouldn't be in here, this is the Crystal Heart. Oh! It's connected to the most dangerous areas of the temple! Hold on tight, and don't look down." I look at Pearl after saying this.

"Now why would you say that? All that's gonna do is make him look down" After I said this I turn back to Steven who has looked down and has fallen into the rooms below. Myself, Pearl and Amethyst make our way to Garnet's room where we see Steven behind Garnet watching her burning the scroll in a bubble. We drop down from above and land next to Steven. Pearl looks to Steven and whispers.

"Steven, we're getting you out of here." Amethyst and I agree but before we can get him out Steven yells.

"Oh, this is great! We're all together!" This distracts Garnet and suddenly the bubble becomes unstable a smoke monster nearly escapes. Steven however is oblivious to this and carries on. "We can finally eat! I mean, we don't have any forks, but we can use our hands! I'm not gonna judge." Garnet is still distracted but she is trying to contain the scroll fire. I try to help by grabbing Steven's arm.

"Steven we have to go now" Suddenly the bubble explodes allowing the Smoke Monster to expand I summon my whip sword and getting in a fighting position. I turn to Garnet as she orders.

"It's trying to escape! Force it back!" We jump up trying to fight it I slash as it smokey form I get him by the creature sending me backwards. I look up to see the Smoke Monster possess the Together Breakfast. The breakfast then transforms into a massive monster of the ingredients that we put in. I see the other gems try to fight it but Pearl is hit and stuck to the wall with whipped cream and syrup, Amethyst and Garnet try to fight it but as smashed into the wall with giant waffles. I run up to Steven seeing him upset he looks at me and we share a breif conversation just by looking at each other. We then sigh and nod. Steven glares at the monster shouting.

"That's... enough! I... don't care if you... are the most important meal of the day!" I help Steven push the monster from the bottom of it's plate towards the Lava well. "We made you to bring us together... not to tear us apart!" It tries to fight us back but we manage to push even harder getting it into the lava and destroy it. Both me and Steven take deep breaths slightly exahusted from that ordeal. The gems then come up to us Steven looks down and says. "I'm sorry guys, I guess I dream too big." I give a comforting smile and place my hand on his shoulder and say.

"Hey guys I think I have an idea" A few minutes later we are in the kitchen recreating mine and Steven's orignial Together Breakfast but doubling the size. Steven looks at it smiling.

"It looks great! It's even more together and even more breakfast!" We look at it with great concern and unwillingness to eat it. Steven then says what we were all thinking. "I don't think I can eat this." Amethyst then makes a suggestion.

"Let's order a pizza" We all agree to this and Garnet says.

"It _did_ try to kill us." I laugh at this and then say.

"I'll go get the phone you guys decide what you wanna eat"


End file.
